Whispers of that Nameless Fear
by Kitsune-Hanyou1
Summary: Naraku lurks once again in the shadows . . . a demon with powers not seen in the world for thousands of years hunts the hanyou and friends with a taste for human blood. IY/Kag S/Mir Please Read and Review!!!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my second attempt at a fanfic here so please bear with me!  J  For those of you who might not have read my first story – Inu-Yasha – the Secret Soul of the Demon Dog – this is sort of the sequel to it though it's more focused on Inu-Yasha and Kagome.   PLEASE read and review!!!!  PLEASE!

Whispers of that Nameless Fear

Chapter One – False Shadows

     "Enzuno . . ." a voice dripping with evil resounded into the deep of a far reaching cave.  "Enzuno, I know you are there.  Answer me."

     There was the sickening sound of hard scales against rocks.  "My Lord, Naraakuuuu.  I am heeeeere to do your biddingggg."

     "Then come into the light you frightful coward and face me." 

     The demon did as he was told and scrambled to his feet, inching to the very edge of the twilight darkness to face his lord and master and finally groveled at his feet like a worm.  Against the waning sunlight of day, the baboon shaped silhouette did not move nor did the tone of his voice change with the dramatic display of loyalty presented before him, only a cunning smile passed within the shadow under his mask. 

     "Still afraid of the suns light, Enzuno?  Does it burn your skin?" Naraku laughed.

     Enzuno gasped with worry at the frightening silence that quickly ensued.  "Master, what _do _you bid of me?"

     "I have a mission for you, Enzuno . . . and this requires your full attention."

     "Anything!" he scrambled more, careful to keep his long, slender body within the comforting shadows of the eternal night in his cave.  "Just ask what you will of me!"

     "When the sun has passed beyond this land and night has come you will go and seek out this half demon that continues to elude me and interfere with my plans, this _Inu-Yasha_, and you will kill him for me." Naraku stated plainly.  

     "Forgive me, my lord, but with your awesome powers, how can _you_ not . . ."

     "I have my reasons, _beast_!" he scolded.  "For that point of disobedience I will make a promise that _if _you return to me _alive _without having accomplished your bidding you will die a slow and painful death.  One of which will leave you _begging _for death long before your wish will be granted."

     The demon shook, driving his curved black claws into the stone floor of his cave.  "As you wisssshhhh!"

     "I am aware of your kinds weakness to the light," Naraku sneered.  "A _weakness_ indeed, but your Oni kind are very strong and carry a great reputation and therefore suite my needs perfectly."

     "I am the last of my kind, my lord."

     "You are, indeed, and your kind will be erased from this earth unless you complete what I have asked you to do."

     "Y . . . yessssssss, my lord."

***************************

     "Oh, is that _so_." Kagome huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, sending a harsh glare cutting into Inu-Yasha's heart.  "Well, in that case then I guess I should just _leave_ and go _home_ then, huh?"  
     "Feh, _whatever_.  I'm not here to argue with you, wench.  It was _your _fault that we lost that jewel shard and you expect me to be _happy _about it?" the hanyou roared, his long, thick silvery hair lashing about as he came within mere inches of the girl.  "I can do this on my _own_ and I _don't _need a _weakling_ human to _mess_ things up!"

     Kagome flinched, but rebounded with her stern gaze.  "Inu-Yasha . . . if it weren't for _me_ we wouldn't even _have _half the jewel shards . . ."

     He turned his back defiantly.  "_Whatever_!  I didn't ask for your help!  If you hadn't _wandered off_ and gotten into trouble then we wouldn't be _in _this mess and we would have an extra jewel shard."

     "Well _sorry_." She frowned.  "I tried to help . . ."

     "Well _don't_!"

     Sango sat quietly along the sidelines as the two turned their backs to each other and stormed away.  Kilala tensed by her side as the argument ended on the sour note that it did, but Sango only stroked her fur.  "It's alright Kilala." 

     But she knew it wasn't.  Kagome and Inu-Yasha seemed to be at each others throats more and more since the shards of the sacred Shikkon Jewel became harder and harder to come by.  More grouchy than before, she sighed, Inu-Yasha had been very edgy as of late and  yet refused to say bring mention to it.  She too sensed it in the air . . .

     Kilala rose onto her paws and exploded into flames with a growl into her saber toothed warrior-self.  Inu-Yasha turned towards the forest bearing his name, "I feel it too, Kilala."

     Sango shook her head, realizing that she had left her weapon in Kaede's hut.

     "Ha, that's _just_ what I need.  A good _fight_ to release some tension."

     "Wait, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome protested.  "I don't like . . ."

     "Oh _shut up_, wench!  No one _asked _you!" 

     The hanyou and Kilala tore off through the rice patties and plowed fields with no more than hint of what he was after, leaving Kagome watching him in stunned silence.  She didn't like the feeling of the whole thing, since _when_ did a demon sneak up on the village like that.  It must have been a very confident demon . . . but she sensed no jewel shards.  

     Movement by the edge of the village behind Kaede's hut caught her attention . . . 

     A young child, wounded and bleeding struggled to keep on her feet, stumbling along the underbrush of the forest seeking shelter within its shadows.  "Hey!" Kagome shouted to her, but there was no response.  "Hey, wait!"

     Sango rushed to Kagome's side.  "Did you see where Inu-Yasha went?  What are you yelling . . . a child?"

     Kagome barely noticed Sango at her side, her boomerang firm in hand.  "That girl looks . . . familiar."

     "She looks wounded . . . " Sango began, pausing as Kagome took a determined step in her direction.  "No wait, Kagome.  I don't like the looks of it!"

     "_How_ can you say something like _that_?" Kagome whirled on her friend, fury boiling her blood.  "She's injured!  She could _die_ without help!"

     "But . . ."

     "Probably from that _demon_ Inu-Yasha sensed." Kagome took off in the girls direction.  "I'm gonna help her!"

     "No, Kagome, _wait_!"

     But it was no use, she was already in pursuit and Kilala and Inu-Yasha had no doubt reached their quarry.  The call of battle was luring . . . Sango turned for Inu-Yasha.

     Kagome reached the girl with barely her breath following, but the child who's pretty silver hair was stained crimson with the blood from her wounds in the waning light of the deep afternoon.  She struggled to keep on her feet, large gashes streaked diagonal across her fragile body, and yet she kept ahead of Kagome as she neared.  Falling and stumbling into the woods, the child refused to be help, going deeper into the shadows of the forest.

     "Please," Kagome begged.  "Let me help you!  Did that demon hurt you?  

     The closer she got to the child through the shadows of the forest the more the girl appeared to resemble Ayame, Inu-Yasha's young sister . . . but it couldn't be!  The Soul that protected her from within could _not _have allowed her to sustain such injuries . . .

     "Unless . . ."

     Inu-Yasha sniffed the darkening air as he rushed into the forest, claws at the ready, twitching eagerly at the hilt of his sword, waiting for the slightest movement for him to draw.  Kilala bristled alongside, her tail lashing out behind her . . .

     The bushes rustled and the hanyou drew his summoned sword out before him.  "Come on out, _demon_ and face me!  Unless you are too cowardly!"

     Sango exploded into the little clearing and gave a frightened glance to the Tetsusiaga.  "Did you find it?"

     Inu-Yasha lowered his guard, but not by much, and sniffed the air.  "That's weird.  I can still smell it . . . but it smells like it's coming from another direction . . . it's like we're chasing shadows!"

     "Where is the scent coming from now?"

     The demon exterminators voice began to sound more desperate as the questions came, though she did not show it.  Inu-Yasha frowned, "Like from the other side of the village."

      Sango grabbed the hanyou's sleeve with a frightened gasp.  "Kagome's in trouble!"

      "What?"

     Without another word the two rushed as fast as they could from the lengthening shadows of the forest through the village and to the other side where Sango had last seen Kagome.  But there was no sign of her now.

     "Are you _sure_ this is it?" Inu-Yasha demanded.

     "Yes.  And the little girl was here too . . . but she couldn't have gotten . . ."

     "Little girl?" 

     "Yeah, she was injured badly and Kagome went to . . ."

     The hanyou sniffed the air.  "I don't smell any blood . . . or Kagome."

     Sango's heart skipped a beat.  "You mean . . ."

     "K . . . Kagome's gone." 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter Two of my new Fanfic.  Again, if you haven't read "Inu-Yasha – Secret Soul of the Demon Dog" then I suggest you read it (cough and review it grin)  Let me know what you all think of this story!! PWEASE!

Whispers of that Nameless Fear

Chapter Two

     Inu-Yasha stood stock still with his nose to the wind that caressed through the forest trees and yet he smelled nothing of Kagome.  Nothing.  Tense and sharp, he waited impatiently, his gaze wandering to Sango for a moment to find her reaction, and then back to the forest.

     "Are you _sure_ you saw her go in here?" he growled.

     The girl nodded sadly with worry.  "Yes, I told her not to go in . . ."

     "_Damn_ her, she does this all the time!  The sun is almost set . . . she'll _never _find her way back before it's dark!  For once, why didn't she just let that stupid girl just _die_."

     "_Inu-Yasha_!" Sango gasped at the hanyou's harsh attitude.  "That little girl we saw was near _death_!  She _had_ to at least _try _. . ."

     He held a hand up to silence her and perked his ears to the forest.  "I can hear her."

      Sango held her breath and listened too, but heard nothing.  

     "I can't _smell _her but I can _hear _her." Inu-Yasha mumbled under his breath.  

     "That's . . ."

     "_Weird_." He finished for her.  "I can smell her a mile away – from the _other_ side of the well but . . ."

     "Perhaps she's caught up in another realm?" Sango offered, but only received an uncertain glance in response. 

     "Another _realm_?  That's the _stupidest _thing I've _ever_ . . ." but he was not allowed to finish his sentence before Kilala bristled and leaped in between her master and the darkening forest.  "Something's coming."

     Sango took a step back, hiding the fear the crept up within her as she felt for her weapon slung to her back.  "And it's _not_ Kagome."

     "No kidding."

     Again, Inu-Yasha raised his attention to a soft whisper from the forest.  This time Sango heard it too.

     "Kagome?" she spoke Inu-Yasha's worried thoughts.  "In there with that demon?"

     "Not if _I_ can _help_ it!" the hanyou roared, flexing his claws and screaming through the forest foliage ready to face anything that came in his path with the summoned steel cleaving fang of his father.  "KAGOME!"

     The forest was pitch around him, Sango and Kilala were right at his heels, but he did not care.  The shadows played out before him as he sprinted blindly into whatever it was he sensed . . . a movement caught the corner of his eye and he leaped to a harsh stop, driving his claws into the earth to slow him down but never losing face as he confronted the darkness.

     The forest growled.

     Sango rushed to his side, nearly out of breath as she pulled her weapon free.  "Found it?"

     Inu-Yasha felt every hair stand on end as the night wind blew, the moon rising into the dark sky and a sinister laugh echoing amongst the canopy of the forest.  "Whatever you are . . . I _know_ you're there!  Show yourself!"

     Another demonic laugh.

     The demon exterminator took a slow step back, fear crawling into her eyes.  "I don't like the feel of _this _demon . . . Inu-Yasha, be careful."

     Something slithered above them, a great beastly snake crawled amongst the shadows of the upper branches, snickering and gaping as the moonlight glinted on needle sharp teeth nearly two feet long implanted in his narrow jaws.  Black claws drove themselves into the trunks of the trees that supported it, it's orange body sinuous and dark within the shades, black feathery ridges started from in between his crimson eyes and down the entire slender body that alone was as long as the highest tree in the forest.

     _What is this thing_, Inu-Yasha thought to himself, noting that suddenly Sango seemed more frightened than usual.  "Come down here and fight me, beast!  What have you done with Kagome?"

     The snake hissed, his voice eerily similar to that distant call of Kagome . . .

     "_TETSUSIAGAAAAAAA_!" Inu-Yasha roared, leaping into the air with a great heave and slicing the blade of his sword through the trunks of no less than five trees before falling back to the earth with a gentle thud. 

     The tops of the trees crashed around him, shattering to the earth and threatening to do him harm, but the hanyou did not even so much a flinch.  Anger boiled within the demon blood that screamed through his body, his muscles hard and ready. . .

     But his target was no where to be seen.  Vanished.

     "Where the _hell_ are you?" Inu-Yasha howled.  "Where the _hell_ . . ."

     From above the beast descended, crashing through the branches and away from the waning light that filled the open space Inu-Yasha had created, slipping back into the darkness of the forest shelter.  The hanyou followed destructively, slicing and wielding his sword as if he had become possessed, tearing through the forest as if he intended to destroy the forest itself.  

     "Where is Kagome?  What have you _done_ with her?"

     Sango fell back.  "Inu-Yasha wait!  This is Naraku's dealings, I can sense it!  It might be a trap!"

     But Inu-Yasha did not hear her as he carved a path after the beast.  Sharp claws tore into his body from the side before he had a chance to leap out of the way and he fell to the ground in shock.  The sword slid away from his reach as the demon came from the forest to face over him, it's long, dragon-like face spread in a pleased smile he reached for the injured hanyou . . .

     "_BLADES OF BLOOOOD_!" he drove his claws into his own wounds and struck out at the monster, pulling himself up at the last moment before the beast could recover with barely a scratch across his tough hide.  _What the hell is this thing_?

     The monster began his pursuit again as Inu-Yasha tried to hobble away, his injuries hindering his speed and his sight.  Sango's boomerang soared over his head towards the monster, causing it to back away before it was slain and yet did not touch it.  She caught it again, sliding back from it's momentum, Kilala briskly at her side ready to leap at the first moment she had a chance.

     "Inu-Yasha!  You alright?" she called out, never taking her eyes from the beast.

     "I think I can . . ."

     Black claws struck him down again from behind and Kilala roared forward, flaring up with paws of fire, attacking with all her force, but to no avail.  Her sharp claws only clattered against the scales of the beasts neck and she was swatted away like a harmless flea, splitting the tree where she was sent into.  

     "Kilala!" Sango cried out in pain as she tried to pull Inu-Yasha away, but he was too heavy and too defiant to listen and pushed her away.

     "I can _handle _this stupid thing!"

     The hanyou whirled around to face the beast that stood between his sword and himself.  "Where is Kagome?  I know you're around here _Naraku_!  I can _smell_ you!"

     "Naaaaarakkkuuuuu is noooot what youuu havvve to worry abouuut." The demon sneered in a snicker.  "But meeeee."

     Taking Inu-Yasha in a firm grip, the beast raised him into the sky and held him before his great bloody red eyes.  He struggled against the deathly grip but to no avail, the voice of Sango calling out his name caught his ears, but he did not listen.  "Where . . . is . . . Kagome?" he managed to gasp out as the monster squeezed.

     The hands that held him began to grow warm and then hot, haloed with a neon yellow Inu-Yasha began to feel his strength waning . . . his energies draining from his body . . .

     "Inu-Yasha!" Sango cried in fear, pulling her weapon back but never getting a chance to release it before she was struck down by the monsters tapering tail and send sliding into a tree.  Fresh wounds from the slender spikes hidden within the feathered tip opened across her arms and neck as she lay, motionless in a pool of her own warm blood . . .

     "S . . . Sango . . ." Inu-Yasha worried but his breath was quickly gone as the sun set over the horizon, plunging the world into night and he too fell into the blackness of his own unconsciousness.  

     Enzuno grimaced in pleasure as he took off into the night sky to toy with his prey . . .

     He would make his master proud.

Teehee, hope you guys like it.  Don't forget to review it!!!  Let me know what you think of it!!  Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Keep going then

Whispers of that Nameless Fear

Chapter Three

     Inu-Yasha was cast down into the darkness of the forest like a dirty old rag, landing within the thinned underbrush with a heavy thud, far from the safety of the village.  The vile Oni circled above within wingless flight, slithering through the night, his slopping tongue running over his scaly lips buzzing with pleasure.

     "Mmmmhmmm, _delicious._" He mused, landing lightly next to the beaten hanyou, his claws driving themselves into the soft earth.  Worn and alive by barely a flicker of light, Enzuno relished every moment of his prey clinging to life before him.  He was in control.  It was him who decided the hanyou's fate, even though it was decided previously by his lord and master, _he_ would be the one delivering it.  "Your energies do me well hanyou." He sneered.  "A _true_ demon would have filled my belly and survived . . ." lifting him up, Enzuno let his draining powers conduct through his body.  "You are destined to die!"

     An arrow zipped past the demon's nose, missing him by a mere hairs width.  Disgusted, he threw the boy to the ground and turned, baring his gruesome fangs.

     "Whooooo _dares_ . . . a _human . . ._"

     Another arrow clanked against his hide, slipping between two large flank scales and sending a shock of pain through the selfish beasts body.  Enzuno howled in agony and skittered off into the forest at the mere shock . . .

     "K . . . Kagome . . ." Inu-Yasha gave a weak gasp and tried to force himself up only to fall from his weakened limbs.  "Y . . . you're . . ."

     She stumbled forward and fell to her knees at the hanyou's side, taking a blood stained cloth from her pocket and trying in vain to stop up his wounds.  "I'm so sorry." She tried hard not to cry and yet it was near impossible as the tears fell.  "I'm sooo sooo sorry."

     Inu-Yasha grimaced at her touch and then relaxed at her warmth.  Never had he felt weaker, his entire body ached with unimaginable pain as the strength the beast had drawn was from his soul . . . his demon powers.  He was now no stronger than a newborn, weaker than that, his wounds throbbed and ripped through his entire body, taking the very breath from his lungs.  Trembling, he reached out for Kagome, gently stroking her pale cheek, leaving a streak of crimson there that smeared as she continued to cry.  "P . . . please . . . d . . . don't cry."

     "You're hurt." She whimpered, her own hands shook and the color of her skin seemed to recede by many shades.  

     "Muh . . . Me?  But . . . but y . . . _you're_ hurt!" the hanyou gasped, his hand traveling to the girls side where her clothes were soaked through and the wounds were open and bleeding fresh and dark.  "It's . . . it's really . . . d . . . deep."

     "I'm al . . . right." She forced a weak smile.  "I'm so sorry . . ." 

He held weak fingers to her lips to silence the next words from her mouth.  "We have t .  . to get b . . . back to the vi . . .vi . . ." Inu-Yasha struggled to get to his feet, but found no strength to do it.  Kagome pushed herself onto her feet and tried to help him, but she was too weak to carry him and fell back to her knees, barely holding herself up by her hands.  One hand was still on Inu-Yasha who fell doubled over, gasping with exhaustion.  "I . . . I hate this . . . that . . . that monster'll b . . . be back any minute."

"That thing . . . was sent by Naraku?" Kagome asked with barely a whisper.

     Inu-Yasha managed a nod.  "We're . . . we're not gonna . . . make it if we . . . can't get out of . . . h . . .here."  Again, he forced himself to his feet and struggled to remain so, taking a short and tired step before falling back to the moist ground.  "D . . . dammit!"

     Kagome trembled and fell on her side, too weak to hold herself up and gasping for a full breath.  Inu-Yasha turned to her, his heart ricocheting and his chest tight with utter fear as she struggled to cling to consciousness.  "Kagome, no!"

     Her eye's fluttered sleepily.  "I'm sorry I let you down."

     "Kagome . . ." Inu-Yasha held her head in his hands.  "Kagome, no."

     "I really thought that little girl . . . was your . . . was your sister."

     "_Kagome_!"

     The girl passed out into a fitful sleep, Inu-Yasha tried to wake her, but quickly felt his consciousness slipping into the darkness.  He began to grow numb as he watched Kagome's beauty blur and finally fade.  Sango crossed his mind, wondering how she fared and if she was alright.  Hopefully someone found her . . . Miroku perhaps.  

     Inu-Yasha gasped and finally collapsed over Kagome's broken body, a trickle of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth.  

**************************

     Sango awoke from her injured sleep with a start, soaked in her own sweat and blood and still in the forest where she had been left.  Sputtering through the blood that had collected in her mouth, she forced herself to stand, but found it difficult.  

     "Inu . . . Inu-Yasha?" she hopefully called out.  "Kagome?"

     There was no answer.  Kilala trotted up next to her master with a gentle mew and sniffed her over.  The cat demon was also injured, a few gashes marred her tan side, but she acted as if it did not bother her.  Kilala was a very resilient creature, Sango noted, trying to push herself up again.

     No use.

     "Sango?" a distant male voice called out.

     She paused for a moment, frozen in sudden fear before realizing who it was.  "Miroku?"

     The monk burst through the leaves and fell to her side in relief.  He threw his staff to the ground, "Oh thank the heavens that you are alright!  I sensed a dark presence and rushed back to the village as quickly as I could!"

     "I. . . Inu . . ." she tried, coughing, blood trickling from her mouth and dripping from her hands. 

     "Shush!" Miroku ordered, pulling her to her feet with tender kindness.  No perversion involved.  "Let us return to Kaede's hut . . ."

     _He's really worried_, Sango thought sleepily to herself.  "Inu . . . Inu-Yasha and Kagome are . . ."

     "I already know." The monk stated plainly.  "Silence yourself, don't waste your strength."

---I know that's a little shorter than the others but I figured it was a good place to stop grin.  Poor Inu-Yasha and Kagome, alone and defenseless in the woods . . .  wonder what'll happen to them? 


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty, here is the next chapter of the story – tee hee, I hope you all like it.  Please read and review!!

Whispers of that Nameless Fear

Chapter Four

     "So, Inu-Yasha and Kagome are somewhere in that forest, injured and in need of our help?" Miroku questioned what he already knew to be the horrible truth, sipping a small cup of tea, deep in thought.  "You said you saw the demon?"

     "Yes," Sango began slowly as Kaede bandaged her wounds.  "He was a dragon demon, I could sense it . . . he has powers . . . greater than," she flinched in pain.  "Greater than I've ever _felt_ before.  My . . . my _father_ has told me of Oni thousands of years ago but . . . but I've never thought of . . . of them to . . . exist still."

     "That one there goes by the name of Enzuno.  He is the last of his kind." The Priestess Kaede spoke softly, reaching down to her side to slather more ointment and herbs over the demon exterminators bandaged wounds.  "His kind has long been struggling for existence thanks to the powerful Miko's of the past.  Their very existence owed to the demons who's souls they've extracted, feeding their greedy bellies with those Life Forces and Souls and the bodies of humans of whom they caught in their webs."

     "So, Enzuno is a real soul stealer, huh?" Miroku nodded.  

     "Kind of like Kikyou?" Sango questioned.

     "No, she steals only the souls of young women to stay alive . . . so to speak." The Monk began to explain tenderly.  "this demon _feeds_ off of souls . . . it's a hunger."

     "Aye, he is called a Blathera Oni . . ." the elder continued slowly, finishing Sango's bandaging and letting her move to a more comfortable spot before fetching a bowl of fresh stew for her.  "He is a dangerous one, ye might want to watch yourselves with that beast lurking about."

     "Is there . . . any way to . . . stop it?"  Sango wondered, looking to Kaede with worry.

     It was a long time before the Priestess answered.  Her voice was solemn and sad.  "If Inu-Yasha is already injured then I am afraid hope is very limited.  A demon such as Enzuno is a very powerful one indeed . . . and if a demon such as he could attain a jewel shard than even an Inu-Yasha in full demon strength could not cope with a beast such as he alone . . . if he is even still alive . . ."

     Sango shuddered, that did not sound very comforting.  She and Miroku exchanged frightened glances and then turned back to Kaede.

     "I do sense Naraku behind this demon attack." The elder continued with a tired sigh.    

     "Yes, that ominous dark presence I felt over the village from even so far away." Miroku added slowly.  "He probably planned this attack for a long time."

     "No wonder I haven't s . . . seen M . . . Myoga for a . . . for a while." Sango mumbled in realization with a halfhearted chuckle, not really surprised at all.

     Miroku frowned, his eyes closed peacefully as he gently set his cup of warmth on the floor of where he sat cross legged and sighed.  "Then we have no choice."

     Kaede did not have to ask what the Monk meant, she only looked back to the fire she poked.  "Enzuno will think nothing of taking a human into its clutches, Miroku."

     He grabbed his staff and stood up.  "Inu-Yasha and Lady Kagome are out there and in danger.  It is my duty to help them."

     "I'm . . . I'm going t . . . too." Sango gasped, struggling to get to her feet as she attempted to pretend she was no longer injured.

     Miroku stepped close to her and put a sweet hand on her arm (no perversion included).  "No, Sango, you must stay here.  You are injured and . . ."

     She brushed him off.  "Miroku, you have not seen . . . seen En . . . Enzuno . . . you don't know what you're up . . . against."

     "But I can't see you in pain like this, Sango.  You are hurt and you must stay here and heal."

     "You don't even know where . . . where they went off to."

     _She has a point_, the Monk thought carefully to himself, taking her by the hand and helping her to her feet.  "Alright, but I am only letting you go as far as I allow.  As soon as I sense danger I will send you back to the village."

     Kilala mewed next to her as if acknowledging what Miroku had said, letting Sango realize that it would be she that led her back to safety.  Sango frowned.  "Alright, let us just . . . leave . . . before it's too . . . late . . ."

****************************

     Inu-Yasha awakes in the darkness of the midnight, struggling to remain awake.  The hanyou tried in vain to figure out where he was, what had happened to them and if that monster was still lurking about.  Quickly he discovered that he had laid across Kagome who still remained unconscious . . . hopefully that's all it was.  

     "K . . . Kagome?" he questioned, rolling over to look at her silent features.  Her face was ashen white with a hint of death, cold and dry to the touch.  Inu-Yasha felt himself gasp for air as he stroked her normally blushed cheeks with his gentle claws, her lips were blue with a hint of purple.  "K . . . Kagome, no."

     He leaned over her, putting his ear close to her dark lips as he tried to listen for any hit on life.  Barely did a breath exit her sweet lips, never had he felt so afraid for her life as he reached down to look at her wound, blood stained the ground in which they lay.  

     "Kagome . . ." he gasped, using whatever energy he had saved in his sleep and grasped the young girl around the shoulders to pull her close to him.  He forced himself to sit up against a thick tree trunk, holding her close to him as he tried to keep her warm with his body.  Even though he too was injured and weak, he was still stronger than her.  His body could take a lot more than hers.  He rubbed her arms, hoping the friction from his hands would warm her, perhaps even spark some life back into her.  "Kagome . . . please don't leave me."

     The eyes that he had grown to love over the time they spent together fluttered open, barely focused on anything but the darkness before her as she returned to consciousness.  The hanyou's heart leaped in his throat with joy as he saw her move, felt her body begin to throb with life once more.  She turned blinked hard and frantically began to glance at her surroundings, pushing him away in fear as the memories of earlier forced their way back into her mind and she flopped onto the ground in pain, hiding her face.

     "Kagome . . ." Inu-Yasha began slowly, holding out a trembling hand to her.  "Kagome, it's me.  Inu-yasha.  Please, it's alright . . ."

     She twitched and looked up to him.  The fear in her wide eyes glistened to the very edges as she came to recognize Inu-Yasha's friendly face, tears streamed down her cheeks as she began to shiver.  Blood began to flow from her reopened wound once more as Inu-Yasha rushed back to her side.  "Inu-Yasha . . . I'm sor . . . sorry."

     "Shut up!" he growled kindly, trying once again to get to his feet and managed to say up.  "I feel stronger now, come on.  We're going back to the village."

     As the hanyou reached down to pick the girl up she froze and stared blankly into the woods.  "I sense a jewel shard."

     Inu-Yasha followed her gaze, he felt his hands begin to tremble with their weakness.  This was _not_ a good _time_ for a fight!  "What?"

     "One . . . maybe two . . ." she gasped, completely unsure of herself.  "Coming fast!"

     He grabs her hand and tries to pull her to her feat only to feel a wave of dizziness come over him, sending him back to his knees.  The trees around him shook but it was all a big blur to him as the hanyou's head swum.  The scent of Enzuno drifted to his knowledge for a flicker of a second, faded, and then returned again as the beast stood tall before them.  Strong.  Confident.  And much, much bigger than before.

     "He . . . he has a jewel shard." Kagome gasped, trying to crawl backwards with Inu-Yasha with her, but he stumbled forward blindly.

     "Whatever!  I can . . . I can still take him!"

     "_Weakling_!" the demon snarled.  "And a liar that human is.  I do _not _have one jewel shard." He smiled.  "Naraku has blessed me with the power of _two_."

     "You won't . . ."

     "Such talk from a beast who has barely enough streeeength to staaaand." Enzuno shuddered with joy, the power rushed through his veins.  "I have come to finish what I have started!"   


	5. Chapter 5

Here I go again!  Read and Review!!

Whispers of that Nameless Fear

Chapter Five

     The demon reached out with his cruel hand and gripped Inu-Yasha around the middle, saliva dripping from his black gums and ivory fangs.  He squeezed, "My name willlllll be writttteeeeennn across the stars by Naraaaaaakuuuu for thissss."

     "Feh, Naraku ain't gonna do squat for you, lizard lips!" his prey sneered, squirming in the iron fist.  "He ain't gonna do squat because you ain't nothing to him!"

     Enzuno hissed, his foul breath wavering through the cool night air, hot and moist.  "Naraaaaakuuuuuu is lord of all the lands, half-breed.  After I desssstroyyy you and your human morsel I will return to my masssster proud."

     The hand began to glow hot once more as Inu-Yasha felt the familiar wave of nausea rush through him as his strength was taken from his very bones.  "You will . . . n . . . never . . . beat . . ."

     "I already have!" Enzuno cackled happily in an orgasm of pleasure as he let his magic do its work.  The taste of the hanyou . . . it was exhilarating.  A flavor no full demon could possess.  A taste he began to grow fond of . . . perhaps he will seek more half demons to consume . . . their life energies seemed to be stronger and full of flavor . . .

     The slashing light of claws ripped through the darkness, striking the vile demon across his face and eyes in an explosion of power.  Enzuno howled in pain as he dropped Inu-Yasha back to the forest floor a broken body as he scratched and claws at his eyes that burned within his skull.  

     The new force stood her ground, placed firmly in between the fallen hanyou and his near unconscious human companion with every hair on end.  Ears erect and claws twitching at the ready, Ayame focused on the beast, her eyes like searing fire . . .

     Enzuno rubbed his eyes, blinking, trying to focus on his targets but the demon that hurt him confused him . . . he couldn't see her anymore . . . he had nearly been blinded and suddenly he felt as if he had been weakened . . .

     A scaly hand reached to his forehead and the beast cried out, tearing into the forest as if the devils were at his heels, leaving his delicious prey behind.

     Ayame watched him leave, her eyes like narrow, orange slits.  Her fluffed silvery tail lowered as she turned back to her near dead brother and the frightened girl.  "Are you two alright?"

     "A . . . Ayame . . ." Inu-Yasha gasped with relief, a smile crossed his pale face as he reached out to her, but his arm fell back over him as he tried to force himself awake.  "I'm so . . . so happy to . . ."

     "Shhh, brother, I will get help." She stared off into the direction of where the beast had gone and then bristled.  "That thing's gonna be back, I know it."

     "W . . . what happened?  W. . . why did h . . . he go . . . like . . . like that?" 

     The little girl smiled, raising her slender hand to show off the jewel shard she had extracted from his forehead.  "A little trick I learned being on my own."

     Inu-Yasha smiled.

     Kagome lay unconscious next to him, cold and unmoving.  Ayame looked her over, sniffing.  "She wont last too much longer out here.  I have to get you two back to your village."

     "Le . . . leave me if you have to.  M . . . make sure K . . . Kagome . . . Kagome lives."

     Ayame glared at her brother as if he had grown another set of ears.  "Leave you here?  Don't be silly, I can take you both at the same time."

     "H . . . how?"

     The little girl rose to her feet, her cloak still draped over her violet kimono yet she held it looser than before.  A whistle escaped into the air, long and loud before she stooped back over him with a warm and gentle smile.  "Help is coming."

     The underbrush rustled a few moments later as a sweet gurgling growl echoed in the darkness.  At first, Inu-Yasha was scared, worried that Enzuno had returned, but when Ayame rose to her feet again unmoved and unafraid, he relaxed.  

     "Zanabow, lower yourself to the ground.  You need to help me carry these two back to their village." Inu-Yasha heard his sister order.  "Hurry."

     A large, gentle raccoon-like demon with the same silvery fur and black markings across it's body did as he was asked.  Only, this was a very large raccoon with long, bat-like wings that draped down at his sides to allow access to his furry back.  Ayame struggled to place Kagome where she would not fall and then her brother, though he helped and held onto the unconscious girl in case she would slip off.

     Ayame smiled and looked into her faithful Zanabow's liquid black eyes.  "You alright?  Not too heavy?"

     The beast shook his thick head and chirped happily.  

     "Alright then, let us go."

     The odd group gently strode through the forest at a good pace, Ayame leading the way on foot as to not overbear her helpful pet anymore than he already was.  The darkness was all consuming the further along they went, but she could smell the familiar scents of the village where she had always kept tabs on in the time she had been away.  She knew that if she ever needed help the kind people of that particular village would show her no real fear and Inu-Yasha and Kagome would always be there to help her out.  

     Grunting for attention, the burdened beast nudged the little girl until she stroked his cheek and neck.  "You're doing great." She turned to look towards their rear as the shadows became lighter from the sunrise that threatened upon the horizon.  "That thing's following us . . ."

     "Who goes there!" a man's voice shouted from ahead in the forest.  

     Ayame froze and took a worried step back as a monk and an injured girl stepped out in front of them with a fierce glare in their eyes.  

     "Inu-Yasha!  Kagome!" the girl screeched in surprise, rushing forward to assist them.

     Ayame stepped in between her and the injured with a snarl.  "Don't _touch_ them!"

     The man looked the child over.  "You look awfully familiar."

     "Like Inu-Yasha almost." The girl remarked at her strange ears.  "Only, with a tail."

     "My name is Miroku, this is Sango." He gave a polite bow.  

     Ayame pulled back.  "What do you want with them?"

     "They're our friends." Sango explained softly, trying to take another step forward, only to have the frightened hanyou child step forward again.  

     "You're not touching my brother."

     "Your brother?  So, you are Ayame, his sister, then?" the monk pondered lightly, shaking his head.  "We don't want to hurt Inu-Yasha, we want to help him."

     "We need to take him to the Priestess Kaede so he can be healed . . . if not . . ."

     "If not then he will die." She finished sadly.  "I remember Kaede.  Lead me to the village, I will come with you."

     Sango and Miroku nodded.

******************************

     Kaede frowned as he treated Inu-Yasha's wounds.  Kagome had already been bandaged up as best as she could have been and placed upon some blankets to rest.  Inu-Yasha flinched in agony as ointment was applied and then bandages, snarling and whining like a child.  The Priestess ignored him, occasionally glancing to Ayame who huddled near the open door of the hut, staring out into the darkness.  Her old heart went out to her.  "Ayame, child, come closer to the fire where it is warm."

     She shook her head, barely looking over.  "I'm fine, thank you."

     "If it were not for you to happen along, both Inu-Yasha and Kagome would have been dead." Miroku spoke the very words that were within the thoughts of every person, and hanyou, in that hut.  "We owe you . . ."

     "Don't thank me just yet, that . . . whatever . . . followed us.  He's in the forest, lurking in the shadows still . . . he doesn't seem to like the sunlight." The hanyou child remarked sadly.  "Good, Inu-Yasha needs rest.  Because as soon as the sun sets, that thing might attack."

     Miroku nodded solemnly.  "That was a very brave thing you did, to face a demon like that."

     She nodded.  "It was nothing.  I smelled his blood and was worried that's all.  Wasn't anything he wouldn't have done for me."

     The hut was silent, all eyes on Inu-yasha because they knew it to be the truth, though he said nothing.  Still weak from his adventure, he laid back with his fresh bandages and glanced over to Kagome.  "Will she be alright?"

     "Aye, perhaps.  With time.  She had gone through quite a beating, she had."

     Inu-Yasha clenched his fist.  "I'll get that demon if it's the last thing I do."

     Ayame turned her eyes back to the forest at the harsh words.  "You'd better rest up then."

     He scowled.  "I'm alright, as soon as I rest a little bit I'll be killing that thing."

     "I would not be so sure of that, Inu-Yasha.  Your wounds are quite deep."

     "Well then, if _I_ can't fight then who will?"

     Miroku and Sango both chimed in their willing responses.  "We'll do our best."

     He scowled.  "Feh, whatever."

     Ayame tensed, the hair on her fluffed tail standing on end.  "That _thing _isn't the only _thing _out there anymore!"

     Inu-Yasha tried to stand up, but Kaede easily pushed him back down.  "Ney, Inu-Yasha."

     Miroku stood within the doorway, next to Ayame who remained sitting.  "What do you sense, Ayame?"

     "There's something else out there with it and . . . and I feel that it's more powerful than it was before . . ."

     "Naraku?" Sango whispered.  "Could it be?"

     Kagome mumbled something incoherent in a painful whisper.  All eyes turned back to her as she tossed her head side to side in an agonized sleep, tense and sweating.  Inu-Yasha struggled to be at her side and took up her hand in his.

     "Kagome?" he questioned, running a hand over her feverish forehead.  "Kagome?  Are you okay?"

     "S . . . seven . . . J . . . Jewel Shards." She managed blurt out through her slurred speech.  

      The entire hut fell into a deathly silence.

     Ayame bristled.  "That doesn't sound good."

     Miroku narrowed his eyes and stared out into the waning afternoon with great fear.  "No, Ayame.  Not at all." 

*** That's all for this chapter.  I wonder what happens to an Oni like Enzuno with cough SEVEN Jewel Shards.  Now, the week has finally encroached and the weekend has ended but I will try my best to put up another chapter, or perhaps two, by next weekend.  Please review and let me know how I am doing.  And be careful, Sesshoumaru might be lurking ahead as well . . . I wonder what he has to do with this whole thing?  Ciao! *** 


	6. Chapter 6

I was so excited about this coming part that I was nearly late for work this morning trying to scribble it all down on paper – hehe – and now I will decipher my own handwriting and put forth my ideas into legible writing for the eyes of my faithful readers excited grin.  Okay, enough of my gibberish – enjoy!  Please read and review!!

Whispers of that Nameless Fear

Chapter Six

     The night stretched on forever it seemed, the sky was so vast and clear that the pale moon filled the world with its heavenly light, washing across a vast plain of grass and the etchings of a black forest along the horizon.  And there, Sesshoumaru stood as a statue against it's light, his nose to the west blowing winds and his hair fluttering about him as if it had a will of its own.  His sleeves and tail followed in suite as he remained in silent thought, his eyes staring into the darkness of the East, he sneered.

     "W . . . what is it, Mi Lord?" Jakken stumbled next to his master, clutching the staff close to his chest.  "You sense something strange?"

     It was a long while before there was an answer, but he turned away from that eerie scent and back in the direction of his territory.  "Nothing that concerns us, Jakken."

     The toad shuddered. "A . . . aye, Mi Lord."

     In truth, the calm demon was worried, but only in the very slightest degree.  It was Naraku he sensed . . . his evil happenings were hard to miss.  But it was not Naraku alone he felt, whose evil deeds barely brushed the edge of his near non-existent conscience at times, but another warrior claiming power that sent a slight quiver of uncertainty through him.

     This one, Sesshoumaru knew, would be a problem if left managed by Naraku.

     He sensed the familiar powerful hint of jewel shards, but only barely.

     A whimper caught the demon lords ears as he looked down to his feet to find the tiny form of Rin, rubbing the sleep from her obviously frightened eyes, taking a careful step closer to him.  Sesshoumaru kept his expression neutral, "What are you doing awake?  You had just been sleeping . . ."

     "Rin felt bad things." She began slowly, staring off to the east.  "Sesshoumaru-sama worried too?"

     "No, lay back down and rest, Rin.  All is well here." He lied, patting the child on the head and giving her a gentle nudge back behind a thick scrub of brush where she had made bed for the night.  

     "M . . . Mi Lord?" Jakken began again, his voice shaking.  "Me thinks that you are not telling Jakken everything.  Even _I_, your humble servant, can feel . . ."

     Sesshoumaru whirled upon Jakken, his orange eyes flaring with impatience.  "I need not tell you everything." He flickered his claws and sent his servant stumbling backwards with merely a gesture.  "You will stay here and watch the girl."

      "And you, Mi Lord?"

     "I have unfinished business to attend to."

********************************

     The sun began to set over the ginger horizon, spreading crimson light over the land tinged with feathery orange and violet clouds that hung suspended in the darkening skies.  The forest turned as liquid ink as Inu-Yasha and Miroku watched silently through the open doorway of Kaede's hut, their jaws clenched with purpose.  

     Ayame picked herself up from the corner in which she had sat and rested and flexed her aching muscles and tight claws, flashing a glance past her brother.  "It is almost time." She spoke the frightening words that played on everyone's mind.  "That beast should be making his presence known here very soon."

     Inu-Yasha growled.  "He's out there alright, I can smell him."

     "Now, Inu-Yasha, you have to take it easy tonight or else you will . . ." Miroku began to lecture, but Inu-Yasha's glare tore his words apart.

     "I'll tell you when I've had enough, _Monk_!" he cracked his knuckles eagerly at his sides.  "Just let that _thing_ come show itself!  I can take him!"

     "I . . . Inu-Yasha . . ." a tired voice crept from the shadows of the hut.  

      Kagome struggled to right herself where she had laid and yet barely found the strength to, though Inu-Yasha was right at her side, placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder to keep her still.  "What are you doing?"

     She smiled.  "You're okay . . . good.  I was wor . . ."

     Blushing, the hanyou in question turned his gaze back to the encroaching darkness.  "I'm always okay . . . you on the other hand . . ."

     "I'm fine." Kagome tried to push herself up, but the weakness in her bones still plagued her.  "Is there anything I can do . . ."

     "Yeah, you can stay here and let me take care of everything."

     "But . . ."

     "But nothing.  You're gonna stay here." Inu-Yasha stated boldly, glancing back into Kagome's consuming gaze and falling victim to her smile.  His ears twitched longingly.  "I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

     Miroku suddenly reached for his staff, causing the rest of the group to leap to their feet at the ready.  "The sun has almost set."

     Sango stood up, her weapon within reach and the stern image of the warrior in her befell her slender face.  Kilala was just at her side, her saber fangs glinting in the waning light, heaving with the powers that mounted within her.

     Inu-Yasha grumbled within himself, a smirk spread across his face.  "Hah, let'im come!  I'm ready for'im!"

     "Um . . . Inu-Yasha . . ." Ayame's soft voice began to break the tension in the air.  "Perhaps you should listen to Miroku and stay . . ."

     But the words of warning and worry fell upon deaf ears as Inu-Yasha tore through the door and into the open fields before the forests' shadows to meet Enzuno before the last rays fell beyond the horizon to call him.  He had to be the first one to make the attack.  The only member of the group, he knew, strong enough to keep the monster at bay was himself.  And if he could keep Enzuno away from the hut, Kagome would be safe.  

     "Inu-Yasha!" Ayame roared from behind.  "You still need to rest!  You're still hurt!"

     The swift little hanyou child rushed along her elder brothers side with a sever look across her pale face, but he avoided her gaze.  "Shut up, I've been doin this longer than you have!"

     "Yes, but you're still _weak_ and this is a very powerful . . ."

     "I said _shut up_!"

     Sango and Miroku fell far behind as Inu-Yasha pounded into the woods with Ayame just at his heels, trying to talk sense into him.  "Think about it!  Would it do Kagome any good if you end up _dead_?"

     "I said **_shut uuuup_**!" Inu-Yasha leaped high into the air through the low canopy of the trees and slammed back to the earth hidden within the shadows of the deeper forest, flushing his quarry out with a mighty rush of power.  "Come out and _fight_ me, Enzuno!"

     Enzuno exploded with a pleasured grin across his long face exposing his vile fangs dripping with thick saliva as he rose high into the fading sky.  His claws flexed eagerly, the feathered black decoration that ran the entire length of his spine fluttered and rose in a sign of dominance . . . the last rays of light had yet to disappear over the horizon . . .

     Seven jewel shards glinted within the forehead scales of the mighty Enzuno . . .

     Inu-Yasha nearly faltered from shock at his glittering face.  "J . . . jewel shards . . ."

     Ayame frowned.  She was not entirely sure of the jewels significance, but did not allow that confusion to play over her face as she watched the beast meander through the air tauntingly.  The demons harsh, crimson gaze fell over her with a disturbing chill and yet still, she did not move.

     "Yooooou from befoooore." Enzuno hissed at the hanyou child.  "I can sense yoooour poooower."

     "Shut up, demon!" Inu-Yasha roared, thrusting himself into the air and unsheathing his mighty summoned blade.  "**_Tetsusiagaaaaaaaa!_**"

     A great flash of light ripped across the scaly hide of the monster with the horrible sound of nails upon a slate board and not a scratch made itself known upon his flawless body.  Inu-Yasha whirled around at the last moment to see the damage he had thought he had inflicted upon his target and felt his heart drop to find that he had done nothing.  Not even stunned, Enzuno lashed out upon him and send him crashing into a tree.

     "Ssssstill weeeak, are weeeee?" he hissed, cutting his words short as Ayame launched herself to attack.  "You too, I'll haaaaaave you to fiiiill myyyy beeeeeelly laaaaaater!!!"

      Ayame leaped away from the monsters claws that swatted at her through the air.  Easily she avoided them, vaulting upon the very trees of the forest that contained their battle and watching as they crashed back to the ground as the cruel claws struck them through instead of her.  

     Inu-Yasha rolled over in the dirt, his body aching all over, his limbs like rubber under him.  He hated that feeling, still his body pleaded with him not to move anymore, his wounds reopening and bleeding once again.  His actions were thus limited as he forced himself to his feet; the world seemed to whirl around him until he steadied himself again.  Ayame flew past him at a good clip, he noticed, barely an inch away with each leap from the deadly claws that pursued her . . .

     Miroku and Sango rushed to Inu-Yasha's side, the boomerang already twirling through the air to meet its target, but Miroku put a gentle hand on Sango's shoulder.  "That might not be very effective."

     She glared at him, and then at his steady hand.  "What do you mean?"

     "He's not exactly the same as he used to be.  Seven jewel shards . . ." he cringed.  "That is a lot . . ." 

     "Feh, no kidding, Miroku.  _Gee_, glad to see that you're here to tell us all that!" Inu-Yasha grumbled sarcastically.

     Enzuno whirled to face them, knocking the weapon from the air and grinned as it fell back to the earth with a harmless clatter.  

     Inu-Yasha instinctively threw himself into his friends to avoid the deadly claws as they reached out for them.  The trees pummeled around them as the three were sent into the dirt and out of harms way, for the moment.

     Miroku pushed himself up from under Inu-Yasha.  "Did you see, though, that he was not afraid of the waning sunlight?"

     "But, there was so little of it . . ." Sango began.

     "Yes, but it _was_ sunlight . . ." the Monk helped Sango to her feet and clutched his staff tight in his hands as he watched Ayame dance upon the branches and away from them, and Inu-Yasha close in pursuit of them.  "But there's something else about him now that's different . . ."

     Sango blinked hard, feeling her heart beat faster in her chest.  "What's different?"

     "I . . . I'm not sure . . ."

     Inu-Yasha roared into the air, sliding the sword down into the beast even though he knew it would be no use.  With those jewel shards imbedded in his forehead the already impenetrable beast was now invincible, and he was faster too . . .

     Much faster . . .

     Ayame stumbled on a shaky branch for a mere millisecond, but that was enough time for the claws to descend upon her with frightening purpose, tearing through the tree she stood upon as if it were a wisp of smoke.  Inu-Yasha watched in a choking gasp of fear as his sister fell aimlessly through the air, trying to right herself as the claws reached out for her once again . . .

     "Thaaaaaaat Souuuuuuul . . ." the demon hissed.  "I caaaaaaaaan feeeeel itttt!"

     Miroku ripped the Prayer Beads from his hand, ready to unleash the abyssal wind tunnel gaping through his very palm . . . but the rising sound of buzzing caused him to halt in fear and pull his hand close to his chest.  "Curse those Hell Wasps." He grumbled, glancing to melee undaunted, but without ideas.

     "Should have known with Naraku around." Sango sighed, thrusting her weapon through the air again.  She knew it would not work in harming Enzuno, but it could distract him, at least.

     Inu-Yasha rushed through the air and slammed his body head on into Ayame, knocking her from the reach of the beast and throwing himself into harms way.  Enzuno grasped his new prey with a suffocating fist and threw him into the ground with a laugh, hovering over Inu-Yasha, drooling great drops of hot, sticky spit over the muddying ground with relish.  

     Ayame hit the forest floor behind the beast with a shocking thud and rolled onto her feet.  Though surprised, her stone faced expression never changed as she crouched at the ready, watching her brother struggle in pain at the feet his executioner . . .

      "Iiiiiiiii'll take caaaare of you fiiiiiirst then, sinccccccce you are sooooo willing to diiiie." He promised.  "But that ssssssssoul in that pup over therrrrrre . . . mmmmmmmmm . . . It's juuuuuust waiting to come out!  Perhaps if I kill yooou . . ."

  *** Yawns too tired to write more tonight evil grin.  I'll put up the rest tomorrow.  I hope you are all liking this story – please read and review to let me know what you guys think.  Please Please Please Please Pweaaaase!!!  evil grin I wonder what Sesshy meant by unfinished business?? *** 


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, I think I've kept you all waiting long enough.

Whispers of that Nameless Fear

Chapter Seven

     The great weapon of the demon exterminator rattled against the thick scales of the beast, but did no more than cause it to hesitate for a mere second, contemplating whether or not it would attack Sango . . . but that was all Ayame needed.  With a movement as graceful as that of a big cat from jungles far away, she pulled her brother from the reach of the demon, pushing him out of harms way and turned back to face their attacker with a matched ferocity.

     Inu-Yasha forced his body to cooperate, still suffering from the effects from the previous night.  "Oh no, don't you think that _you're _gonna do this all by yourself, _Ayame_!"

     She barely glanced in his direction as the claws crashed down to the earth between them, but they merely leaped out of the way and then back to each others side.  Exchanging mutual glances they readied themselves for the next attack, only this time it would be synchronized, together as warriors . . .

     "What are they doing?" Sango questioned next to Miroku.  

     "We cannot harm Enzuno because we are merely human.  They stand a better chance fighting together than separate, if that has not become obvious yet." The Monk smiled.  "I believe that with their combined powers they can stop him."

     Ayame and Inu-Yasha took to the air at the same time, lashing out their claws and determined not to get caught up again.  Claws struck home, sparks fizzled from the impact as the two hanyous landed upon the earth again, launching themselves for another attack.  Again and again they did this, in sync with one another as if they had rehearsed their moves previously, never pausing for a breath . . . never stopping . . .

     Inu-Yasha glanced to Ayame and nodded, she pulled away from him, sending blinding streaks of energy from her claws about Enzuno's face and head as if she were actually harming him, traveling down to his shoulder . . .

     Enzuno growled and snapped at her, turning away from the other hanyou armed with his summoned sword who found the Wind Scar and slashed him across his face . . .

     Finally the beast was forced to stumble back from the last devastating blow, but never fell . . .

     His gaping and fatal wounds melted back together into continuous flesh . . .

     Enzuno laughed . . .

     That was _it_?  The siblings thought in unison as they landed on close tree branches.  Inu-Yasha drove his claws through the bark of his tree, gasping exhaustingly for breath, his muscles too tired for the next attack.  The Tetsusiaga fell from his weakened grasp and clattered dully against the stump of a broken tree . . . Ayame was alone now, tearing through the air with her vicious claws . . .

     The beast dodged her easily, evading the pup and trying to attack her at the same time.  Claws whizzed past the hanyou child's head as she dodged them in mid air, but the tail that followed through in a fluid motion hit home, sending Ayame bruised and wounded into a tree, snapping it in half with an explosion of leaves and sawdust.  

     Enzuno laughed, lusting closer to her.  "That _soooooul_.  I can almost taaaaste it!"

     Thoughts rushed through Ayame's throbbing head, the soul that dwelled within her body was indeed a powerful one.  It had defeated Sesshoumaru easily, but nearly took her life in the process, she was told . . . but with Enzuno powered by seven of those strange jewel shards that obviously empowered him to near the status of a god, she doubted if it would work . . .

     And if it would work, it probably _would _kill her . . .

     But, there wasn't any other way . . .

     Sango rushed forward to face the beast, much to Miroku's protest.  "You filthy _beast_!" she cried, launching her weapon and avoiding the claws that came down to strike her.  Kilala pushed her down and away from the tail that had caught her before.

     "Are you _insane_?" Miroku roared, throwing himself to the ground next to her, grabbing her arm in his hand trying to yank her back to the safety of the undergrowth.  "You're still injured!  Don't be foolish!"

     She glared at him.  "I can't just sit back and watch this happen!"

     Miroku frowned, pulled her away and back to her feet, holding her hand tenderly in his,  "I know . . . but I don't want to see you die."

     Speechless, the demon exterminator gave him a meaningful expression, but he did not return to those deepened eyes, only fixed upon the carnage that played out before them.  

     "All we can do . . . is pray for them . . ."

     Inu-Yasha leaped onto the back of Enzuno's neck and on his feathery barbs, driving his claws in between his scales, reaching for the jewel shards in his forehead.  Soft flesh tore away at the tips of his claws as he drove them into his thick neck skin . . . hoping upon hopes to at least hurt him . . .

     He was tossed into a tree and then fell to the ground as Enzuno laughed proudly, enjoying every minute of the battle.  "You cannot hurt meeeeee, preeeey!"

     The heavy hand was placed over the fallen hanyou and pushed him further into the soft forest soil that was already disturbed and run through with the battle, the hot glow reappeared and began to drain Inu-Yasha even more . . .

     "Aaaaaah, there's not muuuuuuch ssssssoul left in you." Enzuno was euphoric.  "How I enjooooooooy thissssss."

     Ayame roared as a crazed animal, leaping at the beast from the tops of the trees, frontally assaulting him with a fury of claw swipes, tearing into him with curses and light.  The demon pulled his hand from his prey to try to push her away from him, but her claws caught one of his bloody crimson eyes, tearing through the thick membrane . . .

     Enzuno howled in pain, throwing his head back in agony as thick liquid dripped from his wound and down his cheek to the forest floor . . .

     But it heals almost immediately . . .

     The hanyou child nearly fell over in shock as Enzuno smiled and turned back to Inu-Yasha to finish his deed . . .

     There was no other choice . . . Ayame thought terribly to herself.  

     She finally gave up, standing her ground at the beasts side, clenching her fists, completely exposed to any assault thrown at her.  Inu-Yasha saw her from the corner of his blurring vision, his heart dropped as he knew what was about to happen . . .

     "A . . . Ayame . . . N . . . _No!_"

     White flames exploded around her as she conjured the great and powerful soul of her father, her eyes burned within her head, her fangs lengthened and pointed over her lower lip as she felt the energy rush through her fragile body . . .

     The canopy of the forest screamed in protest as the winds began to pick up and the flames shot up into the night sky . . .

     _She is calling upon the soul of the demon dog_!  Enzuno thought joyously, forgetting all about Inu-Yasha, pulling away from him he turned towards Ayame.  _Finally . . . a soul worth consuming_!

     Inu-Yasha tried to pull himself up, his face twisted in horror.  "Ayame!  NO!  _DON'T!"_

     Enzuno approached the power unafraid, through the winds were strong and she was consumed in white hot fire, he thrust his claws around her frail body and felt the power that had been turned against him rush into his veins . . .

     "AYAME!!!"

*** Oho, you think this is over yet?  Please read and review!!!!!!!!!  Reviews gooooood!!!!!  Wow, if that Soul Power can't defeat Enzuno . . . ***

*** Come on Sesshy . . . where are you? evil grin***


	8. Chapter 8

Bwahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa . . . the climax nears . . . the plot thickens . . .

On with the story . . .

**Disclamer: Guess I should have mentioned that earlier.  I don't own any of these characters (except for Ayame grin but not really b/c she technically is IY's sister and IY or his appearance is not mine and whatever, you get the point but her 'personality' I made up and . . . I'll just shut up now – you get the point)**

Whispers of that Nameless Fear

Chapter Eight

     The sounds of the battle grew closer to the demon lords ears as he entered the forest just at the edge of his territory, far away he could hear the sounds of fighting, roars and howls of anger and pain.  Blood was heavy in the air, the scents of his half brother and sister, their fear . . . their struggle.

     "So, I was right." A gentle hiss betrayed the presence of its owner.

     Sesshoumaru tensed, turning a glare of disgust over to the shadows as Rin leaped behind her protectors sleeves.  "So, you _are _behind this, _Naraku_.  Hunting me down near my own territory I see.  What sort of lies and trickery will to try to convey upon me this day?"

     "Mi-Lord!" Jakken cried out, peeking out from behind his master along side the frightened girl.  "Is _this _the _strange_ thing you noted earlier?" 

     "Your brother is fighting a losing battle, even with his great sword he is failing." The demon spoke slowly, sensing eagerness welling up in Sesshoumaru.  The greed of power still remained within him, ignoring the toads rantings against him.  "And that _girl_ is there as well . . . the one who's soul contains more power than _ten_ Shikon Jewels!"

     Rin shivered against Sesshoumaru, he placed a tender hand on her head and frowned.  Her fear was very great.  "I have no interest in their plights, Naraku.  I have more _important _things to do with my time."

     "More important than the pursuit of power?"

     "Lord Sesshoumaru does not _need _that _pathetic_ sword anymore!" Jakken began to shout, suddenly standing his ground as the vile baboon cloaked instigator of evil smiled within the shadows of his mask.  "Lord Sesshoumaru is all _powerful_!  The greatest demon in all the lands just as his father and if you _think_ for one _moment_ that . . ."

     Sesshoumaru turned his back to Naraku.  "The Tetsusiaga _is_ a great sword indeed, but I have no need of it.  I am content with my life."

     "But that _soul_ power . . . the very _soul _of your _father_ . . ."

     He began to walk away with Rin hanging onto his clothes for dear life, glancing back to Naraku with fearful eyes.  

     He smiled.  "You have grown soft, Sesshoumaru, with that filthy human that clings to your clothes like a tick.  Do you _know_ what you do to a tick who has sucked the very life _blood_ from you?"

     Sesshoumaru turned.  "I have had _enough_ of your foul words, Naraku.  Leave my territory and never dare return."

     "Enzuno was one of the greatest _enemies_ of your father.  Was it not _Enzuno_ who weakened your terrible father, causing him to fall _victim _to later happenings?" Naraku paused . . .

     Sesshoumaru stopped and turned ever so slightly . . . 

     Long, slithering tentacles, like great serpents, groped out from underneath the white costume that was Naraku's body and lashed out, reaching for the tiny, frail child that clung so fearfully to her protector.  She screamed in fright, clutching Sesshoumaru harder, shaking violently and yet never ran . . . trusting in her master . . .

     Streaks of light sliced through the arms as they reached Rin, trying to grab her around the waste but pulled back once they had been sliced through.  Sesshoumaru picked up the shaking child, her eyes wide and brimmed with tears . . . 

     So small . . .

     So innocent . . .

     "Even while I was blinded by my lust for power I was not nearly as twisted and as cruel as you."

     Naraku smiled.  "Your soft spots are quite obvious, Sesshoumaru . . . one of these days that will get you _killed_."

      He placed Rin back to the ground behind him and turned back with a scowl.  "I have had enough of your trickery, Naraku.  Leave my territory or I will be forced to kill you."

     Rin shuddered.

     "If you join me, Sesshoumaru," the demon promised in a sly voice.  "That soul power that dwells within the half breed child will be yours."

     Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's attention was tweaked.  "And what is the _reason_ for your _generosity_?"

      "No strings attached . . . just your power on my side.  Enzuno is undefeatable," he smiled.  "And with you there as well, we will be _invincible_ . . ."

      "That monster caused the death of my father," Sesshoumaru brooded.  "Why should I help _him_?"

     "The _soul_ powers . . . you had once sought . . ."

     "There is no chance to get close enough to that half breed girl to get that soul power, it protects her." Sesshoumaru turned.  "Now, I have had enough.  Go back to that filthy _hole_ you crawled out from."

     "Even if Enzuno weakens that soul?  Weakens it so it can be taken . . ."

     Sesshoumaru stopped . . . a howl of pain echoed in the evening . . .

     He recognized it as Ayame . . . her very soul was being weakened, just as it had been said.

     "That soul can be yours . . . claim it before Enzuno steals it from you." Naraku urged, venom slipping into his words.  He could _feel_ Sesshoumaru's lust for it . . . how it rose within him, that same urge for more power.  

     The screams echoed again . . . shrill and weakened . . .

     Sesshoumaru looked down to Rin . . . her gaze was mournful and frightened . . .

     So innocent in this world of savagery . . .

     "Hurry, Sesshoumaru . . . she cannot last much longer . . ."

*******************************

     Ayame howled in agony as the soul was being ripped from her body, the white flames that consumed her faltered and withered . . . 

     Inu-Yasha struggled to his feet, angry and infuriated, he pushed all the pain down from his thoughts as he reached a trembling hand for his sword.  Whether or not he had the very power within him to wield it, it was not certain . . . but he had to try!  "Let her _go!_" he cried as the versatile tail lashed at him, striking new red stripes of blood through his arms and chest, tossing him to the ground.

     "Sssssstay theeeeere until I am throuuuuuuugh with thisssss one!  You will diiiiiie very soooooooon!"

     An arrow zipped out of nowhere from the darkness of the forest and slammed into the neck of the great beast, exploding in a ball of brilliant crimson light.  It had buried itself into its target, black blood dribbled from the new wound as he fell onto his side with a howl of surprise, ripping his claws through the earth with his agony.  The entire battle seemed to stop in a hushed gasp as the wound that burned through the monsters scales smoked and spiraled . . . the scent of burnt flesh was very strong . . .

     Ayame struggled to her feet, her head swam in confusion as Inu-Yasha rushed to help her but turned back to find Kagome standing at the edge of the clearing, visibly pale and shaking all over from exhaustion . . .

     Enzuno moved, slithered upon the ground, righting himself with a snarl . . .

     Inu-Yasha moved to rush to the aid of Kagome as she fought to stay at least on her hands and knees, gasping for breath . . .

     She tried to notch another arrow, her Miko powers draining her . . . the demon turned towards the woman, his vicious gaze longing to see her viscera as he rushed towards her with a hefty roar, passing Inu-Yasha. 

     "KAGOME!" he howled, getting knocked to the ground with a fiery tail.  "_KAGOME_!"

     Sango stepped in front of the beasts target, her boomerang already spinning through the air . . . it was all she could do . . . Miroku was there too, his fingers twitching over his Prayer Beads . . . ready to take his own life with the bees lurking in the shadows . . .

     But Enzuno was not daunted by the barrier set up before him, the weapon clattered upon his unhealed wound, sending pain tearing through his length . . . but he did not stop.

     Inu-Yasha threw himself in between the demon and his friends, taking the blow meant to kill Kagome from the vile claws . . . she was the only one who could defeat him . . . But the wound began to grow smaller . . . he was _healing_, but much slower than before!  

     "Get Kagome out of here!" Inu-Yasha cried out.  "NOW!" 

     Miroku hesitated, debating.  "But, Inu-Yasha . . . she's the only one who can . . ."

     Inu-Yasha leaped down to Kagome's side, taking an icy cold hand in his.  "She's gonna die if you don't get her outta here!"

      "But she is the _only_ one who can . . ."

     "DO WHAT I SAID!" the hanyou warrior roared.

     Enzuno launched another attack, but Ayame flung her claws into the shrinking wound, tearing at its foul flesh and watching the blood oozing around her as he flailed and howled to free himself of her.  The hanyou child did not back down, nor did she let go and she kept the wound from closing . . .

     Inu-Yasha barely noticed.  He took Kagome into his arms, her consciousness wavering to near death, blood soaked her clothes but he realized that most of it was his own.

     "Y . . . you're bleeding." Her voice was barely a whisper of life.

     The howls of the beast caught Inu-Yasha's ears as he came to a problem . . . Ayame would no doubt be killed if he did not help her . . . she could not hold him off forever . . .

     But what about Kagome?

     Miroku stretched out his arms gently.  "I will take her to safety."

     Inu-Yasha gave him an untrusting glare at his questionable chivalry.  

     "This is _serious_!" the Monk urged.  "I'll take her to Kaede, I am no use here!"

     Sango nodded.  "Trust him, Inu-Yasha."

     The hanyou hesitated . . .

     "_I . . ._ _In . . . Inu-Yasha_ . . ." she whimpered in a frightened voice.  "I . . . I'm sorry!"


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, we're getting close to the end!!!  HEHEHHE!  Please please please read and review!  Please!

Whispers of that Nameless Fear

Chapter Nine

     Kagome struggled against Miroku as he reluctantly tried to take her to safety.  He pleaded with her to relax, but she couldn't.  Not when Inu-Yasha turned away from her, clearly unsure of the outcome – or sure of the outcome but it being not in their favor, could not tell.  "Inu-Yasha!" she cried out to him.

     But he ignored her.  Though Kagome's voice pierced his heart with her worry for his life, he had to ignore her.  He had to concentrate . . . she would be safe in the village . . .

     At least for the moment . . .

     His heart pounded in his chest as he watched out of the corner of his eye as Miroku took her away . . .

     Ayame was flung from Enzuno's back, her hands and arms covered with blood and sinew from his horrible body and slammed into a tree, crumpling to the ground, exhausted.  Whatever the soul sucker had taken from her drained her, true, but keeping that uncontrollable soul power at bay was even harder . . .

     She had to force it back lest Enzuno tried to take it once more . . .

     It was the only way she could protect her father . . .

     Her brother and his friends . . .

     Herself . . .

     The beast rose into the air and hurled about in pain, never had he felt so much pain in his life . . . not since the dog demon he fought from his past . . . he frothed and drooled as the skin and scales began to close around it . . .

     Ayame gasped and fought for air, for energy, for movement in her limbs . . . for the soul to stay down . . .

     The claws came upon her again.  "I wiiiiiiill geeeet that ssssoul from you, wench!"

     Inu-Yasha leaped to attack, but was knocked from the air like a pest.  Ayame watched as her brother struggled to regain his feet, but fell back to the ground . . . his eyes locked upon hers in awful fright . . . but Ayame lay still . . .

     She glared into the frightening crimson eyes of the beast . . . glared at him without so much as a hit of fear as she locked onto his.  The soul within her begged her to come out, urged her to come out like a nuisance child tantruming to get their way, demanding to be set free . . . but she could not let that happen.  Enzuno could not be allowed to get her fathers soul power . . . not while she was alive to watch it happen . . .

     He would have to _kill_ her first.

     Eyes locked onto each other, Enzuno realized that she was not afraid to die.  No fear.  He would assure that it was not the case by the time he was through with her . . . the heat grew in his dirty hands as he drew in Ayame's powers . . .

     The lash of a poison whip slashed across the beasts wound, driving its tip into his open flesh.  

     Enzuno howled in agony and threw himself away from the new foe that faced him, snarling like an angry wolf.  But his body relaxing upon recognition.  "IIIIII rememberrrr you."

     Sesshoumaru did not move an inch, nor did his expression change.  Out of the corner of his eye he glared at Ayame so defiant to let herself succumb to the fear of death, he watched her stare back at him with that same expression.  

     "You're that dog deeeeeemon I fought yearsssss agoooo." The demon laughed.  "I nearly killlllled you!"

     "No.  I am Lord Sesshoumaru, you had battled my father . . ."

     Enzuno eagerly sniffed the air.  "Youuuu loooook just like him."

     "_Our_ _great_ father had stopped you once before, Enzuno."

     "So, you have come to fight meeeee?" he laughed.  

     "I have met with Naraku.  You are after the Soul Power from that half breed girl, are you not?" Sesshoumaru motioned towards Ayame still stunned on her hands and knees, ready to leap at the slightest moment, muscles aching all over her tiny body.  

     Enzuno nodded.  "With relisssssh."

     "You shall not have it."

     "What the _hell _do you think _you're _doing?" Inu-Yasha began to get upset.  "This is _our_ fight!  Are you gonna fight us too?"

     Sesshoumaru glared.  "Little _brother_, I have come here to take care of some unfinished business."

     Inu-Yasha gave a worried glance in Ayame's direction, remember the last time the three of them met.  "Is _that_ what _this thing's _about?  You're working for Naraku?  I never thought you'd sink to _that_ level."

     Enzuno laughed, his feathery head decorations flaring with eagerness.  "That child's soul is _miiiiiiiine_.  I weakened that preeeeeey and I intend on taaaaaking it!"

     Ayame stood up on her shaking legs, her hands closed into trembling fists, but she was unafraid.  She was not afraid of Sesshoumaru either . . .

     Sesshoumaru watched her from the corner of his eye again.  She seemed so small and so innocent . . . so fragile . . . 

     Enzuno reached out for Ayame.  "This half breed is _miiiiiiiine_!"

     Poison lashed once again, slicing through the indestructible scales around the fleshy wound, burning his blood and melting his flesh.  Enzuno roared and rushed at Sesshoumaru who merely dodged and dodged again with the greatest of ease, his expression never changing.  

     "_Sesshoumaru!!!_" Ayame shouted with worry as the deadly soul sucking claws came within inches of their fleeting target.

     Inu-Yasha frowned with his arms crossed.  "Feh, don't worry about that one." He shouted.  "Since when did _you_ get all _noble_ on us, _Sesshoumaru_?" 

     The demon in question landed next to his brother with a sullen frown.  "I am only finishing what our father failed to do."

     "Well, no one _asked_ for your _help_!  Why don't you go back to your _territory_ and stay there!"  
     Ayame began to protest, only to be silenced by the beasts roar in agony.  

     Sesshoumaru turned.  "Very well then.  I will not stay here if I am not welcomed."

     "Feh, _good_." Inu-Yasha huffed, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.  "You're nothing but trouble."

     Ayame frowned as her eldest brother turned away, she wanted to plead with him to stay.  To help them.  But she knew it would be no use with Inu-Yasha there to verbally assault him . . . only brothers by blood they would certainly battle to the death if allowed.  What amazed her more was that he did not try to kill her . . . or take the Tetsusiaga from Inu-Yasha . . . She cringed and took a step in Sesshoumaru's direction, he stopped and looked back at her with his neutral frown.  "_Sesshoumaru_?"  
     He turned away sadly, avoiding her pleading eyes.  "That _beast_ Enzuno is armored very well on the outside, young Ayame.  But he is as weak as a mortal human on the inside . . . remember that." 

     The hanyou child took another step forward.  "W . . . _wait_!"

     Sesshoumaru stopped, but did not look back.

     "T . . . _thank you_."

     He continued away as if he had not heard, but his voice drifted back.  "_Good luck_.  Inu-Yasha may be stubborn . . . but remember what I said."

     Ayame nodded and turned back to watch Inu-Yasha battle Enzuno again.  But, it seemed as if Enzuno was slower . . . perhaps a little weaker than before.  Perhaps he was tiring.  The night was just past half over . . .

     There was a whisper from the bushes on the outskirts of the heavily damaged clearing, Ayame glanced over to see Miroku hiding, holding Kagome up.  "What are you guys doing here?"

     Kagome gave her a weak smile.  "I couldn't leave Inu-Yasha."

     Sango put her finger over her lips to motion that their presence was a secret.

     Ayame glanced back to Enzuno snapped violently in every direction at Inu-Yasha who danced about him, avoiding him.  The hanyou warrior took the Tetsusiaga and aimed for the wound on his back . . . it pussed and boiled . . .

     "I have an idea!" Ayame grinned, glancing to Kagome.

***Okay, please read and review.  Please Please Please!!!  I hope you are all liking this so far.  It's almost over – do you guys really think that Ayame has a plan that can work?  And what about Sesshy???  Poor guy, only trying to help.  Isn't a trip that the _last _time they all met he was trying to _kill_ Ayame and then here he ends up _saving_ her _life_!!!???  Sigh that's ma Sesshy.  I couldn't keep him an evil villain forever.  Stay tuned: same IY site same IY story!  Thanx to all those who reviewed – I love hearing about what you all think!!!***


	10. Chapter 10

Okay – this might be the last chapter so – hang on!!  Please please pleeeeeeeeease read and review!!

Whispers of that Nameless Fear

Chapter Ten

     Inu-Yasha threw himself out of Enzuno's way and into the thick truck of a tree, he drove his claws into the bark and caught himself upon a branch before falling into open space to the ground.  He was exhausted and shaking, but Enzuno was right on his tail, right on his heels and the hanyou warrior had no other choice but to keep moving.  The fact that Sesshoumaru had stuck his nose in their business infuriated him, kept his adrenalin pumping through his body – and the fact that he was trying to _help_ was so uncharacteristic of him.

     Frighteningly so.

     It sent a shiver down his spine . . . who knows what that conniving Naraku was up to other than the obvious deaths of the only clan brave enough to stand up to him.  For the Tetsusiaga . . . for the demon soul powers . . .

     He glanced over to the way of Ayame, she was hunched over some bushes, obviously involved in something . . . a conversation . . .

     With who?   

     Inu-Yasha avoided another swipe against his life and hopped to the ground, landing lightly on his feet, sniffing the air.  He scented blood, poison, Sesshoumaru . . .

     And _Kagome_!

     His heart leapt in his chest.  No.  Kagome could not be back!  He specifically told them to leave for Kaede's hut!

     Ayame looked back to Inu-Yasha and Enzuno, the look of confidence spread across her pale face.  Inu-Yasha cocked his ears, leaping to the side, easily avoiding another attack . . . Enzuno slowed as well.  He seemed tired.  The wound on his neck was not healing properly and definitely not as fast as before . . .

     It still oozed and boiled.

     "Alright Kagome, you ready?" Inu-Yasha heard his sister ask.

     He turned at the last moment, finding Kagome unsteadily standing upon her feet, gripping onto a nearby tree though Miroku was right there to offer his shoulder to help.  Sango stood before them with Ayame so the demon could not see, her boomerang at the ready and Ayame's claws twitching eagerly.  

     "We only have one chance." The hanyou child stated boldly.  "Let's hope Sesshoumaru is right."

     Inu-Yasha appeared next to her from above, obviously tired.  "You're _not _gonna _trust _Sesshoumaru are you?" he lectured.  "Remember that the _last _time you two met he almost _killed_ you!"

    She bristled.  "I don't trust _anyone_, Inu-Yasha.  But, it's the best idea we have at the moment with the only member of this team that has done _anything_ to Enzuno." Ayame motioned behind her to Kagome.  "It's the only chance we have."

     "She can't fight Enzuno!!  She doesn't have the _energy_ to!"

     Kagome scoffed.  "Inu-Yasha . . . we have to try . . ."

     "NO!" he roared.  "I'm here to protect you and I'm not gonna stand by and watch you risk your life and . . ."

     The hanyou warrior paused, then turned away.  Ayame frowned.  "Inu-Yasha . . . we don't have any other choice.  If we don't at least try, then we're all gonna die and who will be there to stop Naraku?"

     Kagome raised her bow and notched an arrow.  "Okay . . . are you sure I shouldn't aim for that wound on his side?  That's already open and . . ."

     "No." Ayame looked to Inu-Yasha.  "We need your help too, Inu-Yasha.  Get your sword ready."

     He raised an eyebrow.  "Why me all of a sudden?  What do you want me to do?"

     "Miroku will explain . . . just stay here until he gives you the signal." Ayame said, glaring at Enzuno who was suddenly taking in deep, tired breaths and yet remained ready, lurking towards them like the serpent he was.  "Pray that this works."

     Ayame stepped forward, leaving her friends standing, watching her, but she ignored them for the moment.  Fear enveloped her as she stood, completely exposed, forcing the soul that had belonged to her father deep within herself . . . it couldn't come out now.  That would ruin everything.  She had to trust in herself . . .

     "And what issssss thissssssss?" Enzuno laughed, watching the hanyou child stop easily within striking distance from him, glaring at him.  "Are you giving up?  Are you reaaaaaaaaady to diiiiiiiiie?"

     "No." she shouted boldly.  "I am here to _kill_ you, Enzuno!"

     The beast laughed, howling in amusement.  "After this long, lennnnngthy battle, you think you alone can desssssstroy me?"

     "My father battled you years ago and put you in your place.  It was only the _evil_ of Naraku that set you free once again upon this earth.  My father might have spared your pathetic life . . . but I _wont_."

     Again Enzuno laughed, throwing his head back as he roared from his great belly, nearly losing his balance.

     Ayame shot a look back to Kagome . . .

     An arrow streaked through the night once again, enveloped in a crimson shield it rushed into the gaping mouth of Enzuno, exploding in brilliance, causing him to gasp and gag in shock and fear . . .

     "**_TETSUSIAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!_**" 

     Enzuno recoiled as the shining steel cleaving fang ripped into his body weakened by the oozing wound and compromised by the Miko's arrow, tearing him apart.  Plagued with convulsions, the demon fell to the ground in a bloody mess, Inu-Yasha dodged the sputtering blood that oozed from his mouth and grabbed Ayame up and away from it as well.  

      The clan stood on the edge of the clearing and watched as Enzuno disintegrated before their very eyes into a mass of bubbling black blood . . .

     And the thick, corroding smell of poison . . .

     "_Sesshoumaru . . ._" Ayame whispered under her breath, exchanging glances with Inu-Yasha.  Both thoughts were upon the same confused thought: Was it _their_ effort that annihilated the beast, or _Sesshoumaru's_?? 

     Kagome stumbled forward in exhaustion, Inu-Yasha was right there to grab her hand before she fell into the sludge.  "Be careful," he said. 

     The girl smiled and reached down to where the oozing flesh glowed and took up the seven jewel shards in trembling hands . . .

     A vile laugh echoed through the night as a harsh wind blew over them, sending Inu-Yasha and Kagome to the moist ground . . . grabbing Kagome up and into the night sky and fleeing and her terrified screams echoing into the night . . .

     Inu-Yasha cried out to her, reaching into the space of nothingness to grab her before she was taken away.  "Kagome!  No!"

     The girl was spun around and around through the air.  Ayame made a leap for her, but was easily thrown aside . . .

     Inu-Yasha made that same leap, he reached out his hand to grab hers, stretching as far as he could reach . . . but the wind ceased and she fell through open space . . . Inu-Yasha caught her up at the last moment, landing lightly on the ground . . .

     Kagome gasped for breath.  "In . . . Inu-Yasha . . ." she whimpered.  "Naraku took . . . took the jewel shards!"  
     The hanyou warrior bristled.

***********************************

     Sesshoumaru reached his territory with no more than a glance to Jakken who loudly greeted him with relief, throwing himself to his lords feet muttering praises.  But, Lord Sesshoumaru turned to Rin who quietly approached him, latching onto his leg in a great big hug.

     "Rin knew Sesshoumaru-sama would be back!  Rin knew!"

     "Mi-Lord!  What became of that foul half breeds Soul Power?  Did you attain it as you had so rightly stated you would?" the toad questioned, swinging his staff of skulls wildly about as if mimicking swordsmanship.  A cool stare from his master quieted him, but it was not an angry stare, but a pleased one.  "M . . . Mi-Lord?"

     "I have no use for the soul power of my father."

     Jakken nearly fell over in shock.  "But . . . but Mi-Lord??"  
     Sesshoumaru turned away, taking Rin's hand in his own.  "The soul belongs where it is . . . that is all there is to say."'

*************************************

     "Is there anything I can get for you, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked, taking her cold hand with his. 

     Miroku came up behind him with a thick blanket for the girl and placed it over her body.  "This will keep you warm."

     Kagome gazed into Inu-Yasha's eyes.  "I . . . Inu-Yasha . . . I'm s . . . sorry about the jewel shards."

     The hanyou shuddered involuntarily but relaxed.  "It's alright.  We'll get them back, I'm more worried about you."

     A tear slipped from the corner of Kagome's eyes as she blinked and turned away.  Inu-Yasha was already better, already healed from his ordeal with Enzuno.  It was only the next night after a long day of exhausted rest and yet she still hovered over the border of the Spirit World.  

     "Inu-Yasha, let Kagome rest or she will never retain her full strength." Priestess Kaede interrupted, stepping over the girl to check on her wounds, and then looking to the hanyou who refused to leave her side.  "She will be fine, Inu-Yasha."

     Sango sat up against he wall of the hut, stroking her weapon, and then Kilala who purred at her side.  The demon cat was bandaged from her wounds, as was her master, but they refused to admit they were in pain.

     Miroku approached them kindly.  "Are you alright, Sango?"

     She smiled.  "Fine as I'll ever be."

     "You were very brave out there." The Monk commented, kneeling down in front of her to check the bandages that had been so gently wrapped around her arm.  He took her hand, surprised that she actually allowed it, and looked at her.  

      They stayed that way for a long time, just looking at each other.

     Ayame stood sternly at the opening of the hut alone.  Her ears pointed in the direction of the forest, her nose to the approaching wind of the night scenting nothing but the rotting remains of the demon that had nearly taken their lives.  

     And Naraku . . . somewhere out there . . .

     Sesshoumaru . . .

     "So . . ." Inu-Yasha interrupted her silent thought.

     She glanced back wearily.  "Kagome asleep?"

     He nodded.  "Thank you for helping us."

     "What is family for?" Ayame shrugged.  "I was not about to let my big brother fight that alone . . ."

     "I could'a handled it." He lied, pausing for a long moment.  "So . . . are you going to take my offer?"

     Ayame twitched her ears.  "What offer?"

     "To join us."

     It was a long time before Ayame spoke again.  She remembered when he had asked her before . . . when she stole off away from him without an answer.  The desire was there, though.  There was no question about it.  No question that she wanted to be part of this clan, to help protect them, to be a part of her own family . . .

     With her big brother . . .

     "And Sesshoumaru?" she questioned.

     Inu-Yasha cringed.  "He's not much of a team player, and no, I _don't _know why he helped us . . ."

     "He's changed you know."

     "Oh really?" he glared at her.  "And how would you know?"

     "I can sense it.  He wasn't after me back then . . . he wanted to see Enzuno die."

     Inu-Yasha tensed.  "Yeah."

     "You have to admit it, Inu-Yasha.  Without him, we couldn't have done it.  With his poison, I mean."

     "So you want to join us or not?" he began to grow impatient in thinking that Sesshoumaru was any good to them.  "Yes or no?"

     She paused and sighed.  "I think my answer would be . . ."

    "What?"

     "Yes."

     Inu-Yasha smiled, pleased, staring off over the horizon.  He put a hand on her shoulder.  "Good."

     "What are we going to do about Naraku?  I mean, he took those shard-thingies and everything . . . they seem really important." Ayame questionably stared at him, wondering.  

     "He'll be back, I know it.  Naraku is never done.  But when he does come back, and he _will_ . . . we'll be ready for him!" Inu-Yasha spoke with confidence.  With his sister at his side, their strengths and powers together would truly give Naraku something to think about . . .

     And with Ayame at his side he knew they stood a chance against him . . .

     And he could always make sure that she was okay . . .

     And together he knew that Kagome would always be safe . . .

*** Awwwwwww!!!  Okay, I really suck at endings so PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!  Read and REVIEW!!!  PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!  I neeeeeed to know that you enjoyed reading it!!!!!!  It's not my best work but I tried!!!!  Please!  Thank you to those who did read and review it and for the kind comments given.  I hope you enjoyed it.  *** 


End file.
